Traditional marketing displays are often placed in and around business or other locations to attract customer attention. Certain traditional displays may include, for example a marketing or promotional display positioned outside a business establishment advertising a sale or other promotion. Other traditional systems may merely include simple consumer attractants, such as balloon displays and the like. In a typical traditional system such a display may be attached to a vertical pole or other attachment device such that it may be inserted into the ground. However, such traditional systems are limited in certain aspects. First, such traditional systems are largely incompatible with angled or sloped surfaces. For example, in some instances it may be difficult to position and maintain a traditional display in an up-right position on an included surface. In some instances, for example environmental factors, such as wind, or even the displays own weight may cause it to fall out of a desired vertical position. In some instances such factors may cause the display to become unsupportable and simply fall over. Naturally, such problems are directly contrary to the purposes of such displays which are to provide clear lines of sight for potential consumers.
Second, such traditional systems may damage the underlying attachment surface. For example, for large displays, any vertical pole, or other support may need to be significantly robust so as to support the weight of the display. Such a robust support may include a large pole or support which may need to be driven into the ground forming a large hole. Again, environmental factors such as wind, consumers interacting with the display, as well as the display's own weights may cause movement of the vertical pole or support to move, enlarging the hole or causing it to be inserted deeper than what was intended, further damaging the attachment surface and lessening the commercial impact of the display. Third, traditional single-pole displays may not be suitable for loose soil or even hard non-penetrable attachment surfaces. Fourth, the inventive technologies self-adjusting rotational head may allow for less wear on the support plate as compared to other traditional display plates.
The current invention overcomes these limitations of, and indeed surpasses the functionality of such traditional display support systems. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a simple, versatile, cost effective self-adjusting support plate system that may be compatible with a variety of attachment surfaces. Accordingly, the objects of the methods and apparatus described herein address each of the aforementioned problems and goals in a practical manner. Naturally, further objects of the inventive technology will become apparent from the description and drawings below.